


A Ring Made From Apple Blossoms

by Pokeluv101



Series: Apple Blossoms [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro proposes to Mahiru. {KuroMahi, Fantasy AU, Fem Mahiru}Sequel to "Apple Blossoms"
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Series: Apple Blossoms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733179
Kudos: 27





	A Ring Made From Apple Blossoms

“The kingdom has been peaceful lately. I hope this continues and we can enjoy more quiet nights like this.” Mahiru sat on a horse with Kuro sitting behind her. He had arms wrapped around her so he could hold the reins and lead the horse down the countryside. “The most I have to worry about is Hyde and Licht getting into an argument.”

“They’re like two children who tease their crush to get their attention. Can’t deal. I can talk to my brother for you.” Kuro offered. She started answer but a yawn escaped her. Mahiru quickly covered her mouth but he could see an embarrassed blush appear on her cheeks. They had been travelling throughout the day so he understood why she was tired.

Since she was an ambassador for the sorcerers, she travelled to different kingdoms to speak with their leaders. Despite how tired she was, she looked over the notes she made for the day. It was night so it was difficult to see her own writing and she had to hold up the paper to the moonlight. He admired how hard so she worked but he hoped she wouldn’t push herself too much.

“Licht is a great leader but politics and negotiations aren’t her strongest skills. When the griffon’s ambassador requested a political marriage, she threatened to send rainstorms to their mountains and cause landslides. I don’t know how I managed to de-escalate that argument.” Mahiru sighed as she leaned back against Kuro’s chest. “I can’t blame Licht for her reaction though.”

She recalled when she almost accepted an arranged marriage for the sake of her kingdom. Mahiru was grateful that she stopped the wedding. The experience made her realize that she had feelings for Kuro. He was her guard and he protected her throughout their missions together. They had been through a lot together and there was no one she trusted more than Kuro.

“I hope I didn’t keep you from the apple farm too long. The apples will be in season soon and your siblings will need your help to harvest them.” He was the vampire king but he always made time for her. Kuro didn’t answer her and she tilted her head back to see his expression. He had been quiet during the ride home and she assumed he missed his family.

Mahiru wrapped her hands around his on the reins and gently pulled the horse to a stop. “Your family’s orchard is nearby so we can visit them. It’s late so we can also stay the night. It would be nice to say hello to your siblings as well. My uncle knows I’m with you so he won’t worry if I arrive home a little late. He knows you won’t let anything happen to me.”

“I was planning to visit the apple farm tomorrow but this is a good time too.” With a flick of his wrist, he changed direction and took them to the apple farm. They were already close to the farm and she could see the trees in the distance. Kuro stopped the horse next to an apple tree and he dismounted.

He held up his hands to help her off the horse but she was looking up at the night sky. She rose onto the saddle so she could reach the tree branches. The blossoms were still beautiful in the night and she carefully broke off a branch of the flowers. She cradled the apple blossoms in her hands and then jumped into Kuro’s arms. He caught her and held her against his chest.

“You’re the most reckless woman I know, Mahiru. You should’ve told me that you were going to jump at least.” He said but he had a subtle smile.

“I knew you would catch me.” She told him confidently as he lowered her to the ground. “I’ll send a message to your siblings so they’ll know we’re on our way.”

Mahiru took out a small paper airplane and blew magic onto it. The airplane flew away and they walked after it. She took Kuro’s hand into hers and threaded their fingers together. With her other hand, she held the apple blossoms to her nose and breathed in their subtle scent. She moved closer to Kuro so she could lean her head against his shoulder. He let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her waist.

“There will be a festival next month to help bring the kingdoms together. We’ll have food, fair games and there will be a tournament. The vampire clan is invited but you won’t have to participate in the competition. I hope you’ll still come and enjoy the day with me.” Mahiru looked up at him expectantly and he could never disappoint her while looking into her brown eyes.

“I’ll be there. I’m your guard, afterall.” His answer brought a smile to her lips. Since Kuro was a vampire, he could see her clearly in the night. He was certain that her smile was bright enough that he could see it without the ability. Kuro noticed her shiver and placed his cloak over her shoulders. He traced the stars embordered on the cloak. Mahiru had the created the cloak and it protected him from sunlight. “My siblings will enjoy the festival, I’m sure. That’s because of you, Mahiru. Thank you.”

“You were the one who helped me find the spell. I wouldn’t be able to help so many people without you, Kuro.” She pulled the cloak together around her and lifted the fabric to her lips to hide her blush. Kuro’s scent mixed with the apple blossoms and the two things were comforting to her. “You won’t participate in the tournament but will you dance? I’ll save my first dance for you.”

Before he could answer, a bat flew in front of them. There was a scroll tied to the bat’s foot and she assumed that it was a response from his siblings. Kuro untied the scroll and scanned the writing. “Wrath says that she’ll prepare a room for us. She asked us if we could find a ring for her. She lost it while she was tending to the farm this morning. It belonged to our mother.”

“Did she say where she might’ve lost it? If she hasn’t, I have a spell that will help us find precious metal. We can locate the ring with it.” Mahiru was quick to offer her help. She took out her spell book to cast the spell but Kuro pointed to the bushes near the entrance of the apple farm. She nodded and knelt in front of a tree. “I’ll start here and you should search over there. I’ll make a light to help us.”

She cupped her hands and fireflies gathered over her palm. The light they created was enhanced by her magic and it was enough for them to see the area easier. Mahiru began to shift through the bushes and searched for the ring. She was slightly surprised when Kuro said: “I found it, Mahiru.”

“That was quick, Kuro. Where—” Mahiru stood and turned around to face Kuro. She let out a small gasp and her hands covered her mouth in shock. Before her, Kuro was on one knee with a ring in his hands. “Oh my god, Kuro. Is this what I think it is?”

“Mahiru, I love you. I’m not the best with words so I’ve been practising what I would say to you a thousand times a day. But, I’m so nervous right now, I can’t remember a word. I’m sorry.” Kuro bit his lip but then he felt Mahiru’s warm hand on his cheek. The fireflies circled them and he could see the tender love in her brown eyes. He turned his face into her hand and kissed her palm.

He took a deep breath and started again. “Mahiru, I love you. You brought sunlight into my life when all I knew was the night. You accomplished that by simply smiling at me and I’ll be forever grateful for you. I can’t believe someone as brilliant as you would choose me for a lover. I thought I could repay you by being your guard and protecting you. But then, those feelings grew and I want to stay by your side as more than your guard or a lover. Will you marry me, Mahiru?”

“Oh, Kuro, I love you too. Of course, I’ll marry you.” Mahiru fell to her knees in front of Kuro and circled her arms around his neck. She clung to him as she kissed him. Her heart was racing with happiness and excitement so much that she wondered if he could feel it. Kuro took her hand and squeezed it gently before he slipped the ring onto her finger.

* * *

The last time Mahiru wore a wedding dress, she vowed that she would only wear it for Kuro. Mahiru was happy that the promise would be fulfilled in an hour when they’ll trade their vows. She sat in front of the mirror and her friend helped clip a veil into her brown hair. On her lap was a bouquet made of hydrangeas and apple blossoms. Mahiru held the flowers to her chest where her heart was racing. She thought she would feel nervous yet nothing but joy filled her heart.

“Your hair is finished, Mahiru. I’m so happy for you.” Licht hugged Mahiru tightly. She was careful not to disturb the delicate flowers she had just finished weaving into her hair. However, she was so happy for her friend that she almost forgot her strength. They had been friends for years and she had seen how happy Kuro made Mahiru. “I was getting tired of waiting for you two to get married. For someone so smart, you can be oblivious.”

“You’re not one to talk, Licht. When I toss my bouquet, you better catch it and give it to Hyde.” Mahiru laughed when a flustered expression appeared on her friend’s face. There was a knock on the door and Licht went to answer it. They still had time before the wedding began so she wondered who it was. She stood when her uncle stepped into the room.

“I wanted to see you before the service started. I have something I wanted to give you. These belonged to your mother.” Toru showed her a pair of earrings and Mahiru took the box into her hands. “You look beautiful like your mother. I can’t believe you’re going to get married in an hour. I wish I could walk you down the aisle.”

“You’ll be officiating the wedding.” Since he adopted her when she was young, Mahiru thought of him as her father. She put the earrings on and smiled at him. “Tsurugi was happy when I asked him to walk me down the aisle.”

“Did someone call my name?” Tsurugi entered the room with a silly grin and Mahiru chuckled at how animated he was. He held out a pair of white gloves to her and said, “You uncle got you something old so your brother bought you something new. It’s tradition.”

“Thank you. Both of you.” Mahiru was happy that her family and friends were so supportive of her marriage. She searched for a place to put down her bouquet so she could slip on the gloves he bought her. Then, she noticed a branch covered with apple blossom was resting on her window sill. “May I have a moment alone? There’s something I want to check. I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

“Okay. We’ll be outside if you need anything.” Toru said as he ushered Tsurugi and Licht out of the room.

Mahiru waited until they were gone before she walked to the window. She picked up the cluster of apple blossoms and carefully slipped them into her bouquet. The curtains were closed but she could see a shadow cast onto the translucent sheet. Without opening the curtain, she lifted the window. “Kuro, you know it’s bad luck to see your bride before the wedding.”

“I wanted to hear your voice.” Kuro was still surprised that Mahiru had accepted his engagement and he thought that it was a dream. She slipped her hand through the curtain and blindly reached out to him. He gently took her hand and kissed her wrist.

“You need to wait until we say our vows before you can drink my blood.” She peaked through the curtains to see Kuro in his suit. “Wait for me at the end of the aisle.”


End file.
